


A Tangled Web

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 7 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>The Serkets have a conversation while Meenah and Tavros have a chat over in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2172096">this fill</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bait and Hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172096) by [FishPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess). 



"Serket bonding time!" Aranea shot Vriska a grin. "I've been looking forward to it. We have so much to talk about."

Vriska cringed inwardly. Aranea was not what she was expecting. She was thinking of a young Mindfang and what she got was a hot and loooooooongwinded librarian. Older Maryam was a sexy badass. Older Peixes was a... sexy badass. Megido? Okay. She was fucking terrifying. But sexy and badass. We're they all hot? Zahhak and Vantas not included? But shiiiiiiiit. Only hers was BORING. "We do? Oh. Yeah. Sure. Uh."

"Yes. Don't you think so? There's so much we don't know. Which is a shame. Because I know everything."

Vriska paused and wondered if anyone found her this irritating. The answer was clearly no. Everyone pretty much loved her. She held back a sigh as she answered. "So, what this time? Please not more Alternian history. Maybe scrounge up an Eridan or something."

Aranea grimaced. "Just what I want. More Amporas."

"Okay. True. So true." Vriska had to smirk.

"I just want to talk. God. Are all Alternians this uptight?"

"Uh. You've just been grilling me pretty hard and treating me like I'm your schoolfeeder. Sorry for the attitude."

"Fair enough. And I apologize. Let's just talk. Your friends are... interesting."

"Yeah. Same. You got the deluxe versions though."

Aranea huffed. "I don't know. You definitely got the better Vantas."

"That is up for debate."

"Ugh. Don't even say the word debate when talking about Kankri. He never stops talking."

Deep cookware, meet hot beverage pouring container of similar coloring. "Ha."

"I don't know how Porrim can stand him."

"Maryam? Porrim's her name? I haven't gotten the..." Nerve? Courage? "Time to introduce myself. Wow. She is... something." She could feel her cheeks going blue.

"Isn't she though? We used to date. And. Oh yes. She is something. Did you know she has three piercings in her b--"

"Okay!" Vriska was burning up. She didn't need to hear about sucky Mindfang Jr. getting busy. "So. Past tense. What about now? Any irons in the romance fires? Meenah, maybe?"

"God. Meenah. No. No? Maybe. Who knows. She thinks we are. She's dropping matesprit hints constantly, but..."

"But?"

"She's just so... In your face."

Vriska knew. It was appealing. 

"And greedy. Just money with her all the time."

Treasure was pretty important.

"And just... Hello? Vriska? You're zoning out."

Vriska came back to reality. "What? No. I'm listening. I don’t know, Aranea. She seems like a catch. We've been hanging out a lot and..."

They had? And Vriska was clearly smitten. Hell no. Meenah was hers. Kind of. She wasn’t Vriska’s, at least. "Tavros! What about Tavros?"

Vriska froze, then eyed Aranea with suspicion. "What about him?"

"You're his matesprit!"

"What? Gross! No! Ugh. We're... something. But not that. He's too much of a fucking grub. Uhh. Vriska. Uh. I don’t want to uh fight any uh monsters. Maybe I can talk to them and uh. Start a little band for shitty grubs. Where I uh. Play guitar. Matesprits? I'd sooner throw him off another cliff."

"What?"

"Okay, so I kissed him. But who cares? He wasn't even good at it."

"Slow down."

"And he's soooooooo pathetic. I mean I fucking killed him and he's still pining after me?"

Aranea just stared.

"Can you imagine if he knew that I kept his legs? Ugh. You just know he'd read something into that!"

"Maybe it's time we headed back. But... good chat."


End file.
